pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Colosseum Walkthrough/Part 8
Pyrite Town Here's a sidequest that you might find helpful in gaining some extra EXP. This is completely optional, but is also beneficial for you. Let's go over to where Miror B. was. Go over to the Pyrite Building. Pyrite Building You'll have to face all the trainers again to get back to Miror B.'s hideout. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Chaser f 2.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Chaser |name=Kai |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Roller Boy.png 75px |prize= 204 |class=Roller Boy |name=Pike |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png 60px |prize= 624 |class=Bandana Guy |name=Geats |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 624 |class=Hunter |name=Geare |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png 60px |prize= 528 |class=Bandana Guy |name=Loba |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder m 1.png 75px |prize= 960 |class=Bodybuilder |name=Akmen |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider f.png 75px |prize= 390 |class=Rider |name=Raleen |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 650 |class=Hunter |name=Tura |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter F.png 75px |prize= 624 |class=Hunter |name=Toti |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bodybuilder f.png 75px |prize= 960 |class=Bodybuilder |name=Elidi |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=2}} | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 608 |class=Hunter |name=Doken |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Building |pokemon=3 }} | | | Pyrite Cave |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo St.Performer.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=St.Performer |name=Simes |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=XD Chaser m.png 75px |prize= 780 |class=Chaser |name=Maiz |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Chaser f 2.png 75px |prize= 760 |class=Chaser |name=Rehan |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=4}} | | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Bandana Guy.png 60px |prize= 560 |class=Bandana Guy |name=Noxy |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=4}} | | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 330 |class=Rider |name=Twan |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3 }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 608 |class=Hunter |name=Valen |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider f.png 75px |prize= 340 |class=Rider |name=Sosh |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3 }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Roller Boy.png 75px |prize= 246 |class=Roller Boy |name=Evat |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=2}} | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Rider m.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Rider |name=Derid |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter F.png 75px |prize= 624 |class=Hunter |name=Meli |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | |pokemon=Linoone |gender=male |ndex=Linoone |game=XD |level=39 |type1=Normal |ability=Pickup |move1=Strength|move1type=Normal |move2=Tail Whip|move2type=Normal |move3=Odor Sleuth|move3type=Normal |move4=Shadow Ball|move4type=Ghost}} |pokemon=Linoone |gender=female |ndex=Linoone |game=XD |level=39 |type1=Normal |ability=Pickup |move1=Slash|move1type=Normal |move2=Charm|move2type=Normal |move3=Dig|move3type=Ground |move4=Iron Tail|move4type=Steel}} |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Chaser f 2.png 75px |prize= 820 |class=Chaser |name=Mela |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3}} | |pokemon=Tentacool |gender=male |ndex=Tentacool |game=XD |level=41 |type1=Water |type2=Poison |ability=Clear Body |move1=Thief|move1type=Dark |move2=Waterfall|move2type=Water |move3=Aurora Beam|move3type=Ice |move4=Acid|move4type=Poison}} |pokemon=Teddiursa |gender=female |ndex=Teddiursa |game=XD |level=39 |type1=Normal |ability=Pickup |move1=Thief|move1type=Dark |move2=Slash|move2type=Normal |move3=Seismic Toss|move3type=Fighting |move4=Lick|move4type=Ghost}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Cipher Peon f.png 75px |prize= 1,600 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Sema |game=Colosseum |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=3 }} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Colo Hunter.png 75px |prize= 512 |class=Hunter |name=Zalo |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | Do what you did before to reach Miror B. Eventually, you will be back to Miror B.'s Hideout to find...wait, where's Miror B.? More importantly, who's that in his place? Talk to him and you'll find out he's Mirakle B., Miror B.'s "rightful successor." Only thing is, he lacks the afro. He'll challenge you to a battle. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Mirakle B.png‎ |size=70px |prize= 1,560 |class=Cipher Peon |name=Mirakle B. |game=Colo |location=Pyrite Cave |pokemon=5}} | | | }} | style="margin:auto" | | style="margin:auto" | Mirakle B.'s Pokémon are stronger than Miror B.'s. It's good to wait until after you beat Venus to beat this guy. If you come back here after you beat the game, Mirakle B. won't be here. You can come battle him any time before you win the game. Use Espeon for sure. If you've leveled up enough, Espeon might know Psychic by now, if it's at least LV47. After you win, you can go all the way back to Mt. Battle for a rematch with someone. Mt. Battle Talk to the Athlete. She'll battle you again. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Athlete f.png 75px |prize= 640 |class=Athlete |name=Aidel |game=Colo |location=Mt. Battle |pokemon=2}} | | | Now let's go back to The Under for one more rematch before continuing on with the plot. The Under The trainer is Chaser Gurks, in front of the Junk Shop. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=XD Chaser m.png 75px |prize= 900 |class=Chaser |name=Gurks |game=Colo |location=The Under |pokemon=3}} | | | There's also the old man in Agate Village if you want to battle him. Agate Village |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Fun Old Man.png 75px |prize= 1,344 |class=Fun Old Man |name=Skof |game=Colo |location=Agate Village |pokemon=3}} | | | Now you go over to the Shadow Pokémon Lab. Category:Walkthrough